heart break and love story
by razmend
Summary: what happends when Cruges ex girlfriend come to earth spd and brings 5 new rangers and relationships i just started to revise it so i hope it looks better...So sorry for the late update im back and better then ever!
1. Chapter 1

the commander of the Earth station and his rangers and cadets where waiting for the sub car to come, when commander Birdy called saying he wanted commander Cruger to have a second in command and has a little surprise for him he almost panicked but then realized what could be worse than his commander coming, now the sub car was here and almost everybody let out a gasp as the door opened and inside the car standing up were 5 power rangers and commander Birdy. when commander Birdy come to talk to him he called this ranger in a light bluish but more white color and she then told the other rangers to stay intel she said to move and the rangers said at the same time yes Mia and then this ranger caught up with her commander as he was saying to the commander of the Earth station so are we in agreement yes sir then her commander turned to her and said light ranger you and your team will be staying here intel Gruumm can be finished do you understand and the light ranger nodded her head and walked over to her rangers and told them to get their stuff they were staying they said yes Mia and turned inside the car and grabbed their stuff as she did the same thing commander Cruger came to talk to her she turned to him and he asked her if after she got settled in that she would meet him in the command center she nodded and left with her rangers to their rooms. as it turned out the light ranger shared a room with Kat Manx while Kat filled her in on what was happening at the command center and with the rangers the light ranger unpacked then she turned to Kat and said power down Kat said Mia the light ranger nodded and said hey Kat, Kat got up and said oh my god what are you doing here and with a morpher and a team Kat ,Mia said slow down ok I'll explain everything when I meet Doggy at the command center witch I hope you will direct me to she asked and Kat then says no way i am going to see this firsthand what Doggy says about his ex girlfriend as his 2ed in command ok Mia says just let me make sure my rangers are all settled in and we can all head to the command center ok Kat says as Mia heads toward the ranger rooms when she sees the blue ranger and goes over to him he looks over at her , when she gets there he says are you the light ranger yes she replays have you seen my rangers he says yes their over in Syd's room and that is where? she asks over there he points east she looks and says thanks and heads over there oh says a girl in pink are you the light ranger Mia nodes and says I need my rangers so we can go to the command center to introduce them to the commander oh ok the girl in pink says then adds by the way I am Syd, Mia smiles I'm Mia nice to meet you then a girl in yellow says Mia are we going to the command center Mia answers yes Maddy go and get the rest of the rangers ok Maddy says ok then adds are the SPD earth rangers coming Ummmm Mia hesitates and says I guess come one go get everyone I'll be outside with a friend of mine okay, ok Maddy says 5 minutes later all the rangers head over to the command center. when they get there the commander was looking at some computer he did not know how to use when Mia went over to him and said you know you where never good with computers he went straight then turned and looked at the person who used to be his girlfriend, Mia is that you he says in a shocked voice she answers in a tone that is both funny and serious no Sherlock its her twin sister his mouth opens shocked then she adds it is me then he gave her a glare and she said oh don't give me a glare I am not the one who made me be here then glares right back and then adds if you don't want me here go talk to commander Birdy. Commander Cruger looks at her and growls at her then says no that would be exactly what he would want me to do, Mia then smirks and thought to herself this is going to be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

** I'm going to start off with introductions**

Ok Mia said commander how about your team introduces them self's first then my team will

Go fine he growls then adds Jack why don't you start um... ok I am Jack Landers and I am red

Ranger then the commander says Sky why don't you go next yes sir Sky says I am the blue

Ranger and my name is Sky Tate. Bridge why don't you go next the commander said ok sir he

Replies umm my name is Bridge Carson and I'm the Green ranger the commander then looks

At Z and she says hey my name is Z Delgoto and I'm the yellow ranger and then the

Commander looks at Syd and she says my name is Sydney Drew but like to be called Syd and

I'm the pink ranger. Then the commander looked at Mia and she addresses her team and says

Go Sara ok Mia then adds my name is Sara and I am HQs blue ranger the Mia looks at the other

Girl and she says go then the girl says ok Mia then says my name is Emma and I am HQs yellow

Ranger then looks at the last girl on the team and says ok go Mad's ok Mia the girl says then

Hi guys I am HQs pink ranger and my name is Madison but like to be called Maddy or

Mad's then looks at the last member of the team and says go Jamie ok he said hey I am HQs

Green ranger and my name is Jamison but my friends call me James or Jamie then he looks

At his team leader she then says ok next is me I guess she looked at commander Cruger's team

And said you know how the leader here is red well I'm not red but I am the leader and my

Name is Mia I am HQs light ranger oh by the way she added I hate being called Mam so just a

Warning I might snap at you if you do. Wait Jack said so you're like the red ranger but the light

Ranger why are you the light ranger well she answers because I can wield light saber, the

Rangers gasped and Jack looked at the commander and said are your swards related just like

Itchier and the ocean saber Yeah exactly but unlike Itchier I am good and follow most rules.

Mia was hoping that they did not catch the word she said but to her demise Jack had and said

Most rules, yeah she said when I was in the academy I dated a fellow cadet all the rangers

gasped and Sara said can i ask who and do we know him Ummmm the rangers noted that the

Commander's ears went up and he growled letting Mia know that it was not a good idea, she

Did not really care so she said I'll tell you later Sara then the rest of the rangers started saying what that's not right, fine, fine she said but what I tell you must not leave this room got it rangers yes

Mia her team said but the commander's team said yes Mam she then glares at them but said

Nothing his name is Anubis, we broke up after he found his wife and i went on to my own planet

To be a cadet

**Back at Mia and Kats room**

you know if you said the name he goes by now he would have killed you Kat said I know Kat Mia replied and I didn't so he should be happy, but Mia what if the rangers figure out what his name is then you both will have to answer to them, Kat Mia said Sara already knows I told her when she was old enough and could ask those questions and I told her his name that he uses now but I don't think that she will say anything and if she does then she will have to answer to me.

**Next day**

Mia wakes up and headed toward the drink maker to get some coffee and to the fruit bowl to grab an orange and sit down to wake up. after she ate her orange she looked up and saw the commander come in he went straight to her she said hello commander he growled at her and said Mia who did you tell about us well let's see she replied I told the rangers , Kat , Boom he growled again and she said relax ok the only two people who know are Sara and Kat what he kinda yells Mia Sara is a ranger she WILL tell the rest of the rangers, no she said still clam Mia will not say anything or I would know I mean I pretty much raised her and I told her before she even was blue ranger not to mention that I told her not to tell anyone because if we ever did see you again then she would know not to. after that he took off, probably to the command center and then Sara came in to talk to her and said did you know the commander came in to my room and told me not to tell anyone about you and him did you tell him I said I would never tell. Mia then replies yes I did Sara but the commander did not think you would seeing as you are a ranger and since the rangers talk then I guess that he was thinking you would say something and not mean saying it. After that the rest of the rangers came in and started to have breakfast and Mia got up saying she had to get to the command center to figure out what kind of work she had to do, when she got there the commander was already working and had a desk sitting next to his she went over to it and looked at what she was to do today it all looked pretty simple

**Work list for Mia**

1. get used to the computers

2. Learn way around SPD Earth

3. Meet Cadet Erin for practice fighting

4. Show Cadet Erin around SPD

5. Help Kat with computers if need be

Mia then realized that most of her work was away from the command center, but she did not

Care as long as she was doing something that is productive, and as she started her tasks she

Was thinking what if the commander and she would start getting those old sparks back what

Will I do but she shook her head and the commander looked up and said what's wrong she

Turned and said nothing just thinking he replied good now get back to work she turned to get

Back to work and Sara comes in and said hey Mia the commander looks up and so does she

And then she says what is it cadet um... I wanted to just let you know that Maddy and Syd are

fighting about who Anubis is she looked up at the commander waiting to see his reaction he

growled a little to show he is not happy and gets up and went to Mia and said I told you that this

would get out of hand and walked out of the command center to stop the fighting girls wait

commander Mia says back and catches up with him and says back hey I didn't think this would

Happen ok and you could have stopped me from saying anything but no you sat there and let me

Tell them so you can't blame me for all this. when they got there Syd was saying he probable

Broke her heart god how can you defined him she is your team leader I mean how could you this

Guy was probably mean about it, umm if I we're you too i would shut up here she comes they

Both turn and before they could say anything she raises her hand and says did I or didn't I tell

You

To keep what I said in the command center um... they both stutter not knowing what to say and

For your information Syd he did break my heart but he was not mean about it and I was the one

Who introduced them so it didn't matter how I felt and now I am over it so no more arguing

Madison that means you because I know how you like to pick fights, fight the bad guys not each

Other got it, the girls answer back with a salute to her and say yes Mia, good Mia said now get to

Your duties and stop arguing dismissed and they go to their jobs she turns and starts to leave and

Stops next to the commander and says done and heads to back to the command center to finish

Getting to learn the computers around the end of the day there was an alarm went off Mia said

Goodbye to the cadet Erin and headed to the command center when she got there she got in her

Place next to the commander and right after her the rangers followed Kat looks at them and said

Rangers a monster known as Tribnox is in the city, right after Kat says the name Mia knows she

Must stop the rangers so just as they turn to go she says stop they turn and look at her rangers

You know nothing of this monster Mia ,Jack says we have to something no she answers I know

This monster I've battled him before ok he will trick you in believing that he is weak and then hit

You with power you never felt before then he makes you think you are seeking your worst

Nightmare as she finishes the rangers look so surprised and then Jack said how did you survive

She answered saying my light saber can see through the dark and clears it up but I don't want to

Have to use it unless I have to that's why I am telling you this now his weakest point is his belly

Shot all your blasters there and if it gets to the point where I need to come in I will so be ready for

A blasting flash of light they all nod and go to where the battle is Mia gets up and heads towered

To monitor to watch the fight and also having a hand on her morpher just in case

A couple of minutes later it turned out that the rangers got them self's in trouble and needed Mia's

Help so she morphed saying

SPD EMERGENSEY

SPD light ranger

She gets to the fight and sees that the rangers need help badly so she looks towered the monster

And says who cares and goes in to evil mist when she gets in she yells

LIGHT SABER POWER UP

As the rangers battle their own fears they see this powerful light and then the darkness is cleared

Up and they see Mia holding up her saber and run over to her and Sara says you weren't kidding

About the evil mist my nightmares sure came true and the other agreed with her then they hear

Someone clapping they turn to see and its Tribnox he says don't I know you Mia then

Clinches her hands but says nothing then Tribnox continues saying you know your nightmare was

The best and I believe I have it somewhere here he started to search his clothes for her nightmares

Here they are he said and made it come to so everyone can see it, it showed Gruumm shattering her

Light saber and then going to her and telling her that her best friend died protecting his poor

Innocent wife now how will she tell him that she will help protect anything for him. Everyone

Looked at Mia who had demorphed and looked ash white and looked like she was about to cry

And just as the rangers were about to attack when Tribnox said goodbye rangers tell next time

And leaves, the rangers also demorph and head over to the now teary eyed Mia who said lets

Head back to SPD the rangers look after her in awe wondering how after that show of her

Nightmare she could still walk and not cry and then head to catch up with her.

**Back at command center**

Mia started to ignore everyone in the command center she didn't answer the rangers questions

Or the commanders she just sat there working on stuff that didn't have to be done right this

Minute both Kat and Sara were worried about her and even though he did not show it the

Commander was worried too. After the ranger went to bed and Kat to her lab he turned to her

And said Mia look at me she didn't she just Kept working then he said it in a more powerful tone

And then she did look at him and he said Sara and Kat are really worried about you and so are

The rest of the rangers then added Mia was the dream about me and Isinia

, she looks at him in shock and then says wow doggy after all this time you can still read me like

A book then she sigh and then says she was still my friend doggy and when I found out that Gruumm

Had attacked Sirius I wanted to come straight to you and her but I couldn't cuz I had Sara and I

Was training rangers but as I watched people and aliens go and come back with nothing I felt so

Useless because I knew that with my light saber that we could overpower him and save your

Planet from him or at least die trying and I argued with my commander to let me go but by then I

Thought that you and her where already died so I tried to forget but the nightmares just wouldn't

Stop about me getting there and it being too late and Gruumm stepping on my saber and saying

That... you and Isinia were ... dead I always woke up screaming and one of the

Cadets always had to clam me down and that show of the dream just made me remember all of

The pain I went through to forget it and if I didn't know where I was I would have broke down

Crying and I bet when I am supposed to be sleeping that I'll have the same nightmare and wake

Everyone up tonight then she looked at the time and said speaking of which I have a big day

Tomorrow and should head to bed then turned to him and said goodnight commander and goes

To her room and Kat not being there yet gets ready for bed and is out like a light then 6 hours

Later when Kat is asleep Mia wakes up screaming making Kat jump half way in the air and cadets

The commander and the rangers in their room of course Kat is there first trying to claim her down

But it's not working but when the commander gets there he sees that she is crying uncontrollably

And tells the cadets and rangers that got up to go back to bed she'll be fine in a minute, Doggy

What's wrong with her Kat asked as he sat on Mia's bed just letting her cry Kat he said when you

And the rangers left she told me everything about that nightmare and she told me that she knew

That she would be having it again tonight so I was ready she also told me that the nightmare was

About me and Isinia when Gruumm attacked Sirius she had them a lot and a cadet had to calm her

Down and seeing it again made all the pain of trying to forget it. Oh that's horrible Kat says how

Will she forget this one I mean how did this cadet calm her down I... Hey Doggy look she's a

Sleep he says that's probably how the cadet did it just being next to her and telling her it will be

Ok.


	3. Chapter 3

When Mia woke up the next morning she looked and saw Kat in her bed and looked at ground and

Saw the commander next to her bed sleeping with his head on one of her pillows she felt her

Face go red then realized that he was still here because he was didn't want her to have another

Nightmare

She then got up slowly as to not wake him and went to go get some coffee for him and Kat

Knowing that they would both be getting up soon and because they were there when she

Needed them the

Most when the coffee was ready she made a cup for herself and got an orange after she finished she

Left a not for the commander and Kat saying thanks for helping last night I am sorry if i woke

You up there should be some hot coffee for you and if there isn't then i will kill the cadets that

Drank all of it

When the commander got up he looked at the empty bed and at Kat and said oh ill let her sleep

In and went to see if there was any more coffee left and when he got there he saw a note and

Read it then smiled and got a cup for himself when he turned and saw Kat come in and said go

Back to bed you had a long night she looked at him and said her bed is empty do you think she

Is ok yeah he

Answered and handed her the note as she read it he poured her some she smiled and said thanks

Then put the note down and said at least she's ok right yeah he said then added come on then she

Follows him to the command center to find her watching the tape from yesterday and also watching

As she wince as the images of her nightmare went and came as fast as they started but she still

Watched it then squeals saying yes then they came in she turned and said i know how we can

Defeat the nightmare monster. Ok the commander says how? Wait she turns back to the

Screen and says there and freezes it see I the jacket he holds a lot of nightmare including

Mine but I know how he creates them he looks in the eyes of the victims and sees what their

Most afraid of then just makes it looks real and boy it does. Mia the commander says you

Have an idea um... Yeah about that I do have an idea but it is kinda dangerous, Kat and the

Commander look at her and Kat says how dangerous umm she answers back pretty

Dangerous but not for the light ranger she says the last part slowly Mia the commander said

You could barely handle your own nightmare he looks at her heard but she looked at him and

Said normally I would agree with you but not this time you see I've realized that it's just a

Dream and even though she is gone or missing your still here and even though we don't get

along very well we are still friends and if I remember that then I'll be fine and I'll be awake

So I would be able to remember he looks at Kat as if saying I need help here, Mia Kat said

It's not that we don't think you can't it's just we... She looks at the commander and he

Finishes her thought we just don't think it's a good idea and as he said that the alarm went off

and they turned to see Tribnox on the monitor trying to get the rangers outside the rangers

Then came in the command center and said it's him again all the rangers not looking happy at

Having to battle him again then seeing their looks Mia says rangers you distract him but

Don't get caught in his evil mist. um... Mia what are you going to do if we distract him, I am

Going in to his stomach the gasps of the rangers and the commander and Kat then the

Commander said Mia we did not talk about this I know commander she said but if the

Rangers can distract him then I can get him. Sara looked at the rangers and said guys I know

Her and if we don't agree she will do it anyway the commander sighed and said I agree with

Sara, Mia will do it even if we disagree he looks at her and growled slightly and she

Turned to her rangers and said ok guys do you remember the lesson where you run, dodge

And jump they then answer saying yeah that was the hard one that took everyone a long time

Because we had to keep doing it to make it perfect exactly but instead of jumping you're going to

Run so that his ray of evil mist can't reach you I realized that the ray hit when you were standing

Still but if you keep moving then Sara then finishes off the sentence we can't get hit sweet idea

Mia the rest of the rangers still looked unconvinced including the commander and Kat ok Mia

She says just give us the signal and well start Mia nods and turned towered the monitor and said

let's get to that nightmare monster before he wakes up the whole city right all the rangers said

Then Mia looks at a worries Kat and says I'll be fine Kat she pats her saber I have back up and

Then smiles.

**Section 13 A**

Hey Tribnox he looks up finally I thought I would have to start without you rangers then he

Started to count them and said where is the light ranger I wanted to see her terror when I show

More of her nightmare oh whatever I guess she could not take it poor girl well I guess we will

Have to start without her they start bouncing, running and skipping, waiting for her signal then

they see it a bouncing light that looks like a sward they start getting closer and closer and when it

Looks like the ray will reach them they bounce off and keep doing that Intel they see the light go

Away then they just bounce, run and skip.

**Inside Tribnox**

She sees the maker of the nightmares and goes in to destroy it but nightmares go after her she

Thinks have a nightmares you gotta have a nightmare machine and she went around it but the

Nightmares went straight in to it sending her out the way she came out she then puts out her signal

Telling the rangers it's good to stop and confined him, hey Jack says that's her signal lets get him

Oh yeah all the rangers say and they come up to him he says hey I can give your enemies

Nightmare please don't put me that little card, hey guys Mia said hey Mia we were just about to

Confide him do you want to do the honors Jack says she replies with a laugh I'd love to thanks

Judgment mode you are arrested for giving people nightmares and hurting SPD cadets and you

Are guilty all the rangers say together R.I.C.K Mia yells and his blaster turns Tribnox in to the

Confide mode card.

**Back at SPD**

the rangers all run into the command center with Mia trailing behind looking pleased but the commander does not so she asked what's wrong commander, Mia he answered you know what is wrong you could have destroyed yourself in the process of stopping Tribnox not to mention hurt, she looked at the rangers to Kat and said can I talk with the commander alone they look at each other and give the commander a scared look and headed towered the door when the rangers left she looked at him and said ok so I mayde a couple of mistakes but I got the job down, yeah but you know that we work as a team here he said she stood there shocked then said we did do team work you don't expect all to go in to something when only one was needed commander I went in one because I had my light saber two because I knew that they could distract and when I destroyed the tech I got kicked out and barely gave the signal in time but it worked so sorry I had an idea then turned on her heals.

**In Mia and Kats room**

I don't believe him Mia was telling Kat and Sara who had saw her storm in to her room obviously angry about something he thinks that just because I went in that monster means nothing I got in got out no problem and we got him but no he said I didn't use team work sometimes I wonder what I se...Saw in him both girls grasps Kat asked do you still have a thing for Doggy I... I... I don't know at times it seems that I do and at other times he is just... stubborn and I can't think sometimes when he gives me the same look that he always gave me when we where together and I said something stupid then just to interrupt them her communicator goes off she answered and it was cadet Erin asking if they were going to meet before lights off umm... she answered and then said yeah Erin I am on my way I'll meet you down there ok Erin answered ok Mia thanks then Mia hangs up and turned to Kat and Sara and said I know you guys want answers but work comes first and leaves the room a couple minutes later she was in the Rec room waiting for Erin when Erin came in she said ok Mia how are we going to do this? Mia starts to answer but sees the commander and turns to her were going to do hand to hand combat but I need to go talk to the commander first so get ready Erin replies ok Mia turns to go over to where he is and asked so you think I can't handle my own cadet now so you want to say you might teach her some of the non team work stuff that you do he looks at her and when she is done he says no Birdy just called and let me know that this year's SPD Ball is to be held here and I am being forced to get a date for the event, wait its being held here and that means that I have to go to because I am second in command and I need a date too dang I hated when I had to go last year now I have to go again. yes Mia the commander said and sense we both have to go I thought we could go together as friends I mean he adds as he looks at her face and sees that its shocked, she looked at him and said ok ill go.


	4. Chapter 4

_This chapter may be a little rated T at the end so be prepared_

**Two nights before the big SPD Ball**

Right when Mia got to her room she saw that both Sara and Kat had went to bed and decided

Not to wake them and went to bed on the floor.

**Next morning**

Mia woke at the same time she does all the time 5:00 and went to grab an orange and hot

Chocolate and then head to the command center and find him there he looks up and gives her a

Nod and she heads to her desk and starts to work, an hour later the rangers came in and

Started their task for the day when the commander said rangers they all look up and go in front

of him he starts saying rangers you know how each year we have an SPD Ball Bridge , Sky and

Syd all looked up at him and said yes can we go but Jack and Z look at them and say what is

The SPD Ball Sky says oh right you two have only been here for two months so you wouldn't

Know Sky Mia says she looks towered the rangers saying it's when all the SPD commanders

Come and bring their cadets with them it's a black tie affair which means that rangers and

Commanders must be there wait Z said does that mean we have to get dresses and stuff Kat

Just coming in and hearing what Z had said in turned said yes I am going too so I thought

That sense we girls need dresses that we can all go together Kat looked at Mia and said who

Are you going with you are second in command so Birdy will expect you there Mia looked at

Her and then the commander he gave her a nod to say go head then Mia looked back at Kat

And said I am going with the commander he asked me last night and told me about the Ball to

And right as she said that HQs rangers came in and Emma said sorry one of the cadets was not

Listening too well what did we Miss Syd turned to her and said we are going to SPD Ball Emma

Said when, where, how she then turned to her leader and Mia said two nights from now and

Here and sense its going to be here all rangers have to go and it's a black tie affair so us girls

Are going later to get dresses and shoes Maddie then said this is going to be so much fun

Then added now we also have to get dates right and Mia thought she saw Jack look at Sara and

Smiled to herself and thought this is going to be so much fun and just as she thought that

The danger alarm went off and everyone turned towered the monitor and saw a monster that

Is headed towered the water supply Mia turned towered the rangers and said we don't know

Anything about this monster so be careful and just as she said that Cadet Erin came in and said

Mia I know that monster, the rangers looked at her and said how? Well she said and looked at

Mia you know how I'm from a planet called MH 46 well she looked at the screen he attacked

And we could not defend our self's so my leader sent 10 of us to SPD to learn to defend our

Planet The monsters name is juggernot and he can create earthquakes big ones and it almost

Destroyed my home then Mia said does he have a weakness, Cadet Erin then said Ummmm

I don't know but I'm sure you guys will figure it you always do thanks Erin Mia says then turns back to the rangers and says ok ...but didn't finish the sentence because all the sudden the ground started to shake and had to grab the nearest thing to her and it ended up being the commander and they both ended up falling and when the shaking stopped he got up and helped her up thanks sir she says he then says your welcome Mia and turns to the rangers who also picking them self's up and turn to their commanders anyone hurt Mia says after that the rangers and Kat start checking for injuries thankfully everyone is ok intel Kat turns and looks at Mia and then goes white and says Doggy her arm everyone looks at Mia even Mia herself and see blood on her left arm Sara hurries over to her and lifts it up and says it's not deep but if we don't get her to the infirmary fast then she might lose a lot of blood, and before Mia can say anything the rangers , the commander and Kat run her to the doc and the doc tells her to sit and he'll bandage her up and she can be on her way. Mia are you sure that your ok arggggg Mia replied for the last time Emma I am fine and then looked at the rest of the rangers ,Kat and the commander I swear the next person who asked if I am ok I will through them out of SPD with my bad arm and then grinned to show she was kidding but seriously guys I'm fine ok but right now we need to find that earthquake monster and then turned to Jamie and said have you found anything yet no Mia he said in return I have scanned all of new teck city and all I get is nothing so either this monster is in literary

The ground or he is off Earth Mia then turns to Sara and said what about the outer galaxy satellites I

Have the same to report as Jamie Sara reported, the commander looked at Jack but before the

Commander could say anything Jack said I have nothing to report either so don't ask and then the

Commander growls and said this juggernot is not protected by a force field or we would know because

Of the high power energies then Mia thought back and said that's it commander you're a genius then

Turned to Emma, Sara, Jamie and Jack and said guys see if you can find any energy that is out in the

Galaxy and how close it is to Earth or if there is any energy in new teck city but enough that it could be a

Threat they all say yes Mam and she glares at them and then they say sorry Mia its habit to say it when

The commander gives us orders and it's hard when you are both giving us orders at the same time. after a couple of minutes Sara , Emma , Jamie and Jack say I got something everyone splits up and goes to see what each of them has and then Sara almost screams hey guys I got him then everyone crowds around

Her monitor and then Mia said this can't be good and turns to the commander and said I'm no rocket

Scincetiest but if he tries to make another earthquake then the water will make a big wave and crash the

City to pieces if we don't stop him now ready rangers Mia yells ready they mimic and then they all say

SPD EMERGINCEY and when they get to the waters edge Mia yells hey bucket head if people want to go

Swimming then they could come here without getting their work clothes wet. Come on rangers let's get

Him and then the Juggernot says not so fast rangers and throws 2 gray balls into the air krybots attack

And the krybots come and they start to defeat them after their done with the krybots the rangers head

Towered the Juggernot and then confined him and when they get back to the command center Kat looks

At them and comes over to Mia and said Dr. Felix needs to see your arm he's worried about it sense you

Fought with it and all Kat gave her a glare that was pure funny but Mia did good not to laugh and said ok

Ok I am going then she turned to the girls of the rangers we are going to shop for dresses and extra stuff

And then laughed at the looks that the guys gave her they get to the Doc. Felix's room he looks at Mia and

Says i know you like to help your rangers but your arm needs to heal and fighting like you just did won't

Make it heal any faster it will the slow the healing and you will end up with a big scar then he looked at

The rangers and said next time there's trouble she must stay in the command center ok the rangers say

And the girls say will you stay out of trouble enough for us to go get dresses and stuff umm... Mia

Answered maybe but if I were you I wouldn't believe me and then starts to laugh the Emma looks at the Doc

and asked are you finished yet um... just about and done and then he looks at Mia and says don't

overdo it or the band might break ok ,ok Doc I get in don't overdo it then adds I won't Mia said and

Turns to the girls and says are we going to be here all day or we going shopping right they all say let's go.

**The shopping center**

Mia was trying on a white kinda light blue dress when she went out to show the others Kat

Looks at the girls and says hey they look over and Sara says wow then adds that is a keeper.

Mia looks at them and says you're kidding right Maddie and Emma say no then Sara guys she

Needs shoes then the girls start looking for a pair that will fit and match the dress, hey Kat

Yells i got them hey Mia Kat says try them on ok, ok I'll try them on and she sits on a bench and

Puts them on and walks in a circle and then spins and the other girls say oh yeah that is a

Keeper ok, ok Mia says now let's get your dresses and it took about 2 hours when the girls had

Their dresses and shoes Mia was in a white blue dress, Sara in a real blue dress, Maddie in a

Light pink dress, Emma in a yellow yet more red color and Kat in a light blue dress and Z in a

Nice yellow and Syd in a dark pink. Come on girls Mia says let's get back to SPD,

**Back at SPD**

Mia and the girls walk in to the command center and the guys look up and Jack said did you

Get all your girl shopping done Sara looks at him and says yes we did and then looked at the

Guy's if we don't have dates then we will be getting a lot of attention then she looked at Mia

And said especially Mia the dress that we chose for her is dazzling and she looks gorgeous in it

Then she looked at the commander and said sir you're going to be speechless when you see her

He looks at her and sees her looking down and has a feeling that she is blushing and grins and

Thinks to himself I have no doubt that she will look great and said it's late rangers lets all go to

Bed he says in a tone that makes the rangers and Kat salute and leave of course Mia stays

Behind and goes to work he looks at her and says you know you should be resting that arm

And doing work is not going to help it heal and just as he says that Kat and Sara come in to the

Room and say he's right and that's why we are here because we both realized that you need rest

And working in tell 1 in the morning does not count so come on and they leave the command

Center and get Mia to bed

**Next morning and 1 more night intell SPD Ball**

Mia gets up and gets dressed then goes and gets some hot chocolate and an orange and then

Headed towered the infirmary to have Doc Felix check her arm when he sees her he goes

Over to her and says how does it feel I don't know Doc she replies I did not look oh ok he says

Well why don't you sit down and I'll take a look for you thanks Doc she said back and then the

Commander came in she looked up and said sir what are you doing here he said oh Kat woke

Up and saw you we not there so she called me and I looked around and heard you were here

Then he turned to Doc Felix is she alright why yes sir she came to me Doc Felix said she

wanted to make sure that she is ok before going back to hard work Mia turned to the Doc and

Gave him a look and he said as long as it's not too big then yes i can permit her to go back to

Fighting and if her arm starts to hurt bring her strait to me, ok Doc I will the commander says

And turns to her and said you ready um... Yes let's get to the command center ok then they

Start walking towered the command center he says so are you ready for tomorrow night she

Looks at him and said yes I am and so are the girls and if I am right then if Jack doesn't hurry

Then Sara is going to be asked to the dance already by tomorrow night and then laughs and then

He is like how do you know that he wants to ask her then she stops and looks at him, he also

Stops and she said when you said that we were going to host the Ball this year he looked at

Her and added like you looked at me after a couple of days of me being here and grinned

And then turned to head back to the command center leaving him where he stood looking

Shocked and then he caught up to her and said how did you know I was doing that she

Replied saying Ummmm... a little Birdy told me and kept going looking smug and when

She got to the command center and Kat looked up saying where did you go? Oh Kat, Mia

Replied I went to go see Doc Felix about my arm and he told me can go back to fighting as

Long as I am careful and I don't overdo it with my arm but other than that I am golden and

Starts to laugh then the commander comes in and she heads to her desk to get started on work

Then about an hour later Sara comes in and looks at Mia and said guess who asked me to the

Ball Mia looks up and said let me guess Jack Sara looks shocked then said how did you know?

Girl I saw him look at you when the commander told everyone so I knew before you did and

Grinned then Sara started to laugh. It was around the end of the day and the rangers Kat and

The commander were all in the command center trying to find out if there was any krybots, but

There where nun and Mia says he has to be planning something he wants to keep us in suspense

Then he looks at the time and says well it doesn't matter right now rangers it's time to go bed

We will try to find something later and all the rangers and Kat got up and turned off the

Computers then they said good night to the commander and Mia and went to bed and a

Minute later he said your arm is still injured you need rest go to bed Mia she looked at him

And said ok good night Doggy when she got to her room she looked over to the bed that was

Normally was slept in by Kat was empty she thought ok so she must be in her lab I'll go to bed

And she did she changed and then got in bed and turned off the lights and fell asleep right as

Her head hit the pillow.

**Next day and night of the SPD Ball**

Mia walks in to the command center and walks to her desk to see what the commander had her doing

today a minute later the commander came in and said how are you she looked up and said good and

You he looked at her and said how did you sleep, great I really don't remember going to sleep but I

Know I did she replied with a smile he grinned at her and said ok so what are you doing today I forgot

Umm I am with Cadet Erin today and it looks like I am to help train D squad with Sara, Emma, Maddie

And Z then after that i am to patrol the city with Jack, Jamie and Sky and that's my day today then said I

Have to go I promised cadet Erin that I would meet her at the rec room she replied then said by sir and

Headed towered the rec room and saw Cadet Erin and walked over to her hey Erin how are you doing

The cadet looked up and said ok I guess then signed and said may I ask you a question Mam Mia goes on

Her knees and asked what's wrong Erin the young cadet looks at her and said did you ever like

Someone and they don't like you back Mia was slightly taken back and then said why the sad looking cadet

Looked at her with watery eyes and answered saying well I asked this cadet name Jason to the Ball and

He and his friends just stud there and laughed like I didn't have any feelings Mia looked at her and said is

this cadet here now cadet Erin looks up and says yes he is over there then Mia looks over and sees him

And stands up then held a hand out to the cadet saying come on I am going to talk to him and your going

To come with me she heads over to the cadet and said cadet Jason he goes strait and says yes Mam she

replies cadet do you have feelings Ummmm... he looks at his friends and she tells him cadet your friends

Can't help you then repeats the question do you have feelings he replies Ummmm I think why Mam he

Asked she looked at him and said if you went to a crush and asked her out and her and her friends start

Laughing what would you do, would you try again he looked scared then looked at cadet Erin and then

Looked at his commanding officer and said yes I would be upset but I wouldn't go to my commanding

And cry to her and smirked Mia was so close to her boiling point but was controlling it enough to say

One cadet she asked me a question and told me what you did and I came over here to hear to an apology

From you he looked at Mia like she was one of the people he wouldn't hang out with and said sorry Mam

But I don't apologies to stupid, ugly, little girl who thinks she belongs here and Mia was so close to

Losing it but had a thought hey Cadet Erin why don't show him what you learned from me and guess

What I'll supervise, are you sure you want her to try and go against me a D squad yes she might not be

In your level but I am pretty sure that she could wipe you to clean the floor she replied in a tone that

Nobody could say no to because it was so serious, the cadet turned to her trainer and said Mam I am

Not ready for this Mia turned to the cadet and said yes you are you just have to believe in yourself plus I

Have been training you and know you're ready now go cadet and show this so called guys what you can do

And the cadets start to spar when the other rangers the commander and Kat come in and spotted Mia watching

The sparring they walk over to her and the commander says Mia what is going on here she looked at him

With fire in her eyes and it kinda made all the rangers go weak because of the look she was giving him

Oh nothing commander just watching a couple of cadets spar he looks at the cadets sparring and then

Turns back to her and said Mia that looks a lot like cadet Erin she answers him in a tone that states the

Trust I know ok and just as she is about to explain cadet Erin throws Cadet Jason in the air and he lands

And stays down she runs over to the cadet and says great job I told you all you had to do was believe in

What you could do and then turns away and goes down on her nees and says and cadet Jason you

might learn something from this stupid, ugly, little girl because she just kicked your butt and next time

I hear you say something to her that is mean then you won't be dealing with her but me, Mia stands up

Looking pleased with herself and turns back to Erin and said and Erin you could always go to the dance

Alone and you shouldn't let what one guy says get to you because for all you know he could be an

Asshole and then Mia looks at the time and said you had your work out for today I have to go I have to

Help the rangers train D squad. After helping to train D squad Mia went and patrolled with the guys and

Came back for dinner when she saw Kat she got her dinner and walked over to her when she got to the

Table Kat looked up and said I can't believe you Mia Ummmm Mia stuttered not knowing what she did but

Before she could say anything Kat went on saying you let your cadet take on a D squad cadet what if he

Hurt her Mia I can hear people saying that you were losing control that got Mia mad that it was getting

Around that she almost lost control then she looked at Kat and said before Kat could interrupt her I

Almost lost control and Kat you almost would have to, Kat she is my trainee and if he was not being nice

Like a cadet should, Kat he called her stuped and then ugly and then he said that she shouldn't be here

Because she was weak and I didn't lose control I just let her do the beating and when she beat him I told

Him that just because she was lower rank does not mean that she is less in any way. Kat looked at her

And then looked down and said I am sorry I guess I shouldn't listen to the younger cadets then Mia said

So are you ready for the dance then both Kat and Mia looked at each other and almost yelled the

Dance and ran to get the girls to get ready for the dance , hey Sara, Z ,Syd , Emma , Maddie we have

To get ready for the dance oh shot Sara says lets go and as the girls are running through the halls and

They run in to the commander, the commander looks at them and says you do know its agents the rules

To run in SPD hall

Way and then tries to put on a serious face and failing ,Mia smiles at him and says sorry but we

Have to get ready for the dance and where late for our hair appointments he looks at Mia

With interest your hair looks fine the way it is all the girls start to laugh and Mia looks at them

And then back at him and said it doesn't matter we need to look good then she sees Emma

Look at her watch and said Mia we have to go Mia turned to the yellow ranger and said ok lets

Go and runs to get to the hair place where Syd set up appointments for them.

**Getting ready for the dance 1 hour to go**

Wow Sara said has Mia came out of her room Kat said you are going to make Doggy lose it when he sees

You, Mia starts to blush then Z, Syd, Emma and Maddie come in also wearing their dresses. The girls

Where walking towered the Ball room which just happened to be the rec room without all the work out

Stuff and just as they turned a corner the commander went in with commander Birdy and Mia thought

When did he get here and then turned to the rangers and said I have to go commander Birdy is here and

I am second in command and picked up the dress that was starting to lag on the floor and stated to jog

Towered the commanders and stopped short just to get close enough and said sir when did you get here

, both turned and right when commander Cruger saw her it looked as if his eyes popped out of his eyes

And then gained control again and said wow Mia you look great she turned to him and gave him a smile

And said thanks then turned back to commander Birdy and said so sir when did you get here he

Answered her saying an hour ago and might I say Mia you look great. She looked at him and said thanks

Sir and turned to commander Cruger who had started to say something he looked at her and said shall

We go and get a seat and held out his arm she took it and said yes we should and the two headed

Towered the commanders balcony where they saw a whole bunch of commanders with their dates

Doggy found the table marked Earth station Mia took the seat next to the opening of the balcony to look

At her rangers and cadets and found Sara dancing with Jack and having a blast the other rangers where

Dancing with their dates too, then commander Birdy stood up and said cadets and commanders of all

Stations please let's give thanks our hosts' then turned to commander Cruger and his second in

Command please Stand up the two commanders stand and the whole room burst in applause and the

Two sit back down and the room goes back to music and dancing after about 10 minutes a slow song

Comes on and some couples go on to dance the commander looks at Mia and says do you want to dance

She looks at him and her eyes sparkle and she says yeah I do and they head down stairs to dance when

They get to the dance floor he takes her hand and they start to slow dance he whispers in her ear saying

Do you know the reason for me asking you to the Ball she says no, why and what it is? he stops dancing

And looks at her and sees that her eyes are still sparkling he says because after a couple of days of you

Being here I think I am starting to fall in love with you all over again and he says that without hesitation

She looks so shocked by what he said that she almost fell and then after a moment she looks at him

And said follow me and leads him towered the hall way then the command center hopping that nobody

Was there and turns out that nobody was then went to the computer that handled the doors and

Closes them then she turned to him and said Doggy I was afraid this would happen then he looks

Shocked but she keeps going but I kinda thought that I was going to be the first to admit it to you and

Then goes over to him and slips her arms around his neck he then in turn puts his hand at her waist and

Kisses her and she kisses back right away

**This one is long R and R please i hope you like it**


	5. Chapter 5

**Three weeks after the dance**

All of the rangers where confused why? Well because the commander was more happy then usual.

Considering his second in command is never really here lately because she was going back and forth between working at HQ and working here at SPD Earth.

and still trying to do her duties as a 2end in command and power ranger and at the end of the day she always came to her quarters tired so the only time they really had together was in the mornings and they loved the time they had together. One day after all of the stuff at HQ Birdy told Mia to go home and rest or something she said ok and headed back to SPD Earth when she got there the alarm went off she ran to the command center surprising everyone she looked at her commander and said what do we know?

The commander looked at her and said what are you doing here I thought you were working at HQ she looked at him and said I did but Birdy gave me the rest of the day off now what do we have? He looked at her and said the monster that Gruumm has is named jigsaw and right as Kat said the name the Commander , Kat and Mia went white the other rangers looked at each other and Sara said whats wrong you guys look like you saw a ghost.

Mia looked at Sara and said do you remember when I told you about my little sister? Ummmm yeah I think didn't remember what Happened to her though, what did happened to her?

Mia looked at her team and said " I was still a cadet and she was about to become one but before she did she was attacked by the monster you see now. The reason the commander myself and Kat know who he is because we had to talkk to the SPD about the attack". The way this monster attacks is by using 2 sords, these sords are so powerful that not even my light saber can confied rangers all looked scared and they were all thinging that if one fo the strongest rangers cant stop that monster what makes anyone think that they could?

Mia saw the looks and said rangers the one thing that we didnt have was team work and you do. They look at each other and said ok we can but they didn't look very brave. Mia starts to go with them but Kat stops her and says mabe you should stay behind I mean from what I know you have been very tired latley mabe it would be best if you didn't go.

M why don't you stay and watch the fight with me and the commander? The second in command said I would love to Kat but... before she can finish the commmander says if they need help we can go but i agree with Kat you look far to tired to fight right now.

The second in command looked at them and said thats not fair you two ganged up on me. The two looked at eachother then at her and say na, Kat looks at her friends and say i need to go check on Boom I'll be back after she leaves Mia looks her commander and said i think she knows. The commander looks at her and said how so ? she keeps looking at us she resonds and then leaving us to be alone i just think its looks at her and said why would you not want to be alone with me he says this as he gets closer, she puts her hand on his chest and whispers not now doggy for all we know some cadet could come through that door.

M I'v missed you so much then he hugs her and Kat comes back in and said am i interupting something? Mia looked at her and said No can nothing at all after Mia said that she headed to the computer screen and said come on rangers you can pull it off. The rangers werent doing so well so the two commanders looked at eachother and then said ok he said be careful please and she said SPD emergancy light ranger she gets to the rangers and hits the monster and as she is about to finish him off they all hear a voice and Mia freezes.

The unknown voice looks at them then Mia and says now you wouldn't want to do that now would you. Mia looks at her and thinks ok she is wearing an SPD ranger suit does that mean she is on our side? The unknown ranger looks at her and says oh just to clear up any

questions that i am sure are running through your head i'm not on your side im with Grummmm, he can give me all the power I need. Mia and the rangers looked on while she continued to talk when she was done Mia looked at her and said who are you? The stranger looked at her and said well I will reveal if you reveal yourselfs...The rangers all looked at eachother and Mia said no deal if you wanted to you could hit us with everything and we would be gonners.

The stranger sighed then said fine then just helments? Again all the rangers looked at eachother but it was Mia who answered for them saying fine helments we can do then she turned to the rangers and said do it. Once everyone had taken off the helments they looked at the stranger and she taked hers off and no one but Mia reconized her , Mia reconized her because it was her little sister

Mia stayed in character long enough for the rangers and herself to get away and when they got back to SPD she didn't like the rest of the of the team go to the command center she went to the roof to think she started to go there when her and Doggie started to go out again it was the only place they could be alone.

When the team got the command center the commander asked where is Mia? The team turned around half expecting her to come in and smile at them but after a few minutes it didn't happen, Sara looked at the commander and said mabe you should go find her and your the only one that could you know her better then any of us even me.

He is shocked but nods and leaves he starts to think of places she would go but then remembered something and went streight to a window and got on the roof and found her right where he knew she was.

M he says she looks up with tears running down her face he sits fast and says hey whats wrong? She looks at him and says nothing but put her face in his sholder he starts to talk to sooth her she soon stops crying but still doesn't tell him what was wrong. after a few hours of him holding her she gets up and he does to he looks at her in wonder but she looks at him and says im fine Doggie im just sad i guess. He looks at her and said sad why?

She looked at him and said Doggie I'm never here anymore and i feel like i am missing everything i am going to call commander Birdy and tell him that i am done working at head qurters. He says ok but is feeling weird that she is not telling him everything. They get back to the command center and everyone is talked when they walked in Maddie says is everything alright you gone for like 4 hours Mia looked at her and said yes everything is fine i just had a moment and i needed to get away...im not going back to HQ i am going to stay here i loved being in battle with everyone and i missed it a lot so you had better get used to seeing me more then a coupleof minutes in the morning. Everyone leaves to go to their rooms along with Kat and Mia .

IT WAS 2 WEEKS LATOR

The new ranger hadn't shown her self in a while but Mia was worried that it was Grummm that had kiddnaped her sister the other rangers had yet to see that the evil ranger was her sister but then they only fought with her once and they didn't know sister like Mia did. Mia was in the rec room with cadet Erin when the alarm went off aand Mia took off and got to the command center when she got there the commander gave her a look and then the rangers came running in and on the screen it showed the evil ranger in gray spandex Mia looked at the rangers and saw the looks on their faces and said rangers ill be with you ok so you dont have to worry at all. When the rangers got to the battle they started to fight her but after a while they had her on the ground and about to confined her but right as they said guilty and she in the card it got sent back to them and destroid everyone was shocked theydidn't know who could do that but someone could and when the dust cleared they had the surprise of there life standing right in front of them was their command officer Mia, Sky look at her and said Mia what is that about? she is bad she needs to be brought in , Mia looked at them and said i know but not in a card ok. they nodded but did not understand. They brought her in and sat her down then left Mia had some explaning to do big time... In the command center the team was waiting for Mia and when she got there so meny questions were throne at her she couldn't understand a work they said in till she screemed at the top of her lungs when they all had stopped she said ok commander your question?

He looked at her and said why did you save her from the card? She looked at him and then everyone else then said is that what all you are wondering? They all nodded she smiled and said good i reason i stopped the card transfer is because she is my little sister and i think she was turned evil. everyone was so shocked that nobody spoke then the commander said can everyone leave i want to have a word with my second in command. After everyone had left he turned to her and said Mia you should have told me mabe i could'v done something she looked at him and said what i thinki did good dont you think? He looked with a growl and said no because you didnt tell anyone how long have you known the gray ranger was your little sister? Mia looked at her commander and said about 2 or 3 weeks why he looked at her and said 2 or 3 weeks Mia he yelled you could have told me why the Hell didnt you? Mia looked at the ground and said one Doggie she is my sister and i didnt want people to talk about her and two why the hell did i have to i know for a fact that somethings you do arnt by the book and you dont tell me so why should i tell you anything...Plus what if you told Birdy then my sister would be gone. He was so shocked by what she said that he didnt realize she was leaving in till she was out the door. He went after he and they ended up fighting in front of a lot on cadets including the rangers after about 4 minutes of fighting he said Mia we are through im done being lied to and more importently done being not trusted by my girlfriend! Everyone that was there were shocked so much that that their mouths hung open. Mia didn't even bat an eye lash she in turned said fine with me Doggie atleast that means you cna go back to thinking about your dead wife! After she said that she left and stayed gone for about 5 days.

Hey everyone i am soo sorry for not updating sooner i have been soo busy you have no clue.


	6. Chapter 6

It was five days later and everyone was still reeling from the fact that the second in command and the commander were in romantic relationship. Mia's rangers where more shocked because they thought they knew her , no one knew where Mia went even though the commander was going crazy looking for her , he was worried it was obvious that he missed her. Commander Birdie made a surprise visit and when he saw that Mia was missing he was not happy and he took the commanders job like he did before. This time the commander was fine with this because that meant he can go find Mia, he didn't find her in time because Gruumm like the last time wanted to fight him and him only. Well when everyone was fighting they didn't realize a white ranger come in and watch , as she watched she realized that the rangers where losing and so was Doggie she thought it was almost like they were distracted or something. When she looked back at Doggie she realized that Gruumm was about to finish Doggie off she couldn't let that happen she had to apologize to him so she takes out her light saber and said light saber power up! And it hits Gruumm with a lot of hot light.

Everyone stops what they are doing and looks up and sees the light ranger she hops down in front of her commander and said not so fast Gruumm after she says that everyone shouts ya she is back! The light ranger reaches down and helps her commander up he looks at her and starts to say something but she cuts him off saying not now commander we need to scare Gruumm away now before he hurts Birdie, he is shocked but does what she says and they work and fight together,

When Gruumm leaves she turns to the group and said well done everyone that was a Hard one , then she turns to Birdie and said I'm back now give commander Cruger his job back. Birdie looked at them and said we will talk this over back to SPD, Mia looked at her team and said fine but after we talk I want to talk to my team and a few other people.

When they got back to SPD they all gathered in the command center and that was when Commander Birdie gave commander Cruger his job back, after Birdie left it was night and Mia had talked to everyone except Cruger for fear they would argue. She was in the command center when he walked in , she looked up and breathed heard and thought what if he is mad at me oh I hope not I don't want to lose him. He walked over to her and stopped in front of her and looked at her, she looked down but he out his hand under her chin and made her look at him when her eyes met his she said before he could oh Doggie I am so so so so sorry I shouldn't have left I shouldn't have said anything about her I was a fool I am sorry can you ever forgive me?

He looked at her and said can I talk? She was about to say yes but he spoke again and said Mia I have been going crazy looking for you , I forgave you a day after you left I and was so worried and I missed you so much it hurt. When I saw you today in ranger form my heart leaped I was so happy. M I love you, when Mia heard those words she jumped at him and hugged him she whispered that she loved him too.

A couple of weeks later the Omega ranger comes is a part of the team, one day Mia is helping to train Erin with Sara, Doggie was too busy to even see Mia because he was doing something secret with Omega ranger, Mia's rangers where thinking that it was so secret that not even the second in command knew about it. Mia wasn't concerned she knew if whatever the commander and Omega ranger were talking about they would come to her if it was something big.

What Mia didn't know was that both teams of rangers felt jealous they didn't like that their commander was spending so much time with the new guy in town and they were worried that their second in command didn't say anything when for all she knew they could be doing something that was bad or something. The rangers had an idea and went through with it they were going to follow Omega ranger and see what he was doing. When they got there they realized what the commander was having Omega ranger do, he was undercover he was watching the performance to see if there was anything evil or not trustworthy. Mia had no clue this was happening in till she tried to call Sara and when she didn't come in on the communicator, Mia got worried and went to the commander. When she got to the command center he was looking at a screen where there were a lot of people sitting when he heard her he turned it off and turned to her. "Hey Mia how are you? She looked at him and almost said why the hell are you keeping things from me but bit her lip. She answered " fine I guess I just thought I would let you know that none of the rangers yours or mine can be found anywhere on the base." She looked down and the commander knew something was up he stood up and walked over to her and said "is something wrong? She looked up at him and said maybe...no ...yes...no, M you can tell me anything I'm here. She looked at him and said I know that but what I want to say isn't something I want you to hear from my mouth , he was shocked at what she said he looked down and then back at her and said am I that bad? She looked up at him fast and said "no but"...for some reason she couldn't finish so he asked her to by saying "but what? She was about to turn around but stopped and said "commander I think the rangers left because they didn't like that you were spending so much time with omega and at first I kinda said to myself that being you're second in command you would just tell me and I wouldn't have to ask myself what could they be possibly be doing but I was wrong and now because of everything you haven't told me I have to go find the rangers who are thinking the same thing I am. Before he could say anything she was out of the command center he ran out and followed her as she neared a corner he grabbed her by the arm and said "what do you mean? She looked at him and said "oh common Doggie she sighed it's not a puzzle she looked down and said I'm your second in command and I think I deserve to know what you talked about...Heck the rangers deserve to know , but never mind I have stuff that I need to do and then find my rangers..again she turned and headed away from him but like before he followed her and grabbed her at her by the arm "Mia I'm sorry but there are something's that you and the rangers can't know bu" she interrupts him don't put me in the same category with them because I am not them I am your second in command and I think with everything that we have been through you would at least see this. But you don't so leave me alone for a while so I cannot be mad at you anymore. 

Mean while with the rangers they followed Omega to where a magician is and they learn that the magician is being helped by Gruumm. Unknown to the rangers Syd and Sara had tried out for the magician's assistants, Bridge and Maddie were able to get them back after making them say SPD emergency.

Mia got there and a said ranger is everyone ok? Everyone looked at her and said yes then the bad magician went t his zord and at first the rangers didn't do so hot but then they were able to combine the rangers and Omega's zords together to make the deltamax mega zord.

Back at SPD base the rangers got yelled at by the commander why Mia just stood there when he was done she looked at the rangers and said rangers the next time you feel this way you need to come to me but in her mind she said come to me because I'm sure that the commander will yell like just now. The rangers said yes Mia then she grins and said you're all dismissed.

Mia goes to her desk and starts to pick up papers to turn in for the night when the commander comes up to her and said I'm sorry that I left you un notified when your right you are my second in command he looks down and said I guess I'm just used to doing everything my way. She looks at him and grins it's ok Doggie I might have over reacted you're the commander you don't have to tell me everything then she turns and says I'm going to bed I'm so tired…night Doggie


	7. Authors NOTE

Sorry Everyone

I am working on most of my stories at the moment I am working on

Chapter 7 of SPD Goes to The Future(Power Rangers SPD)

Chapter 4 of Something New and Strange(NCIS)

And that is it I just updated the second chapter to my FIRST Harry Potter Fanfic and advice everyone to read it...and on a repeat note if you want my to start any other chapters for other stories LET ME KNOW! please and thank you (:


End file.
